Tiens, voilà du boudin
by Kanasucre
Summary: Mello & Near. Que se passe-t-il dans la tête de Mello lorsqu'il compare Near à de la nourriture ? -Random-


**Tiens, voilà du boudin**

**Blabla de Kana :** Fwaah ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écris de fic sur DN ! Ca faisait longtemps que je le ressassais ce délire à propos de Near, mais je n'avais encore jamais eu l'idée de l'écrire en fic, et puis ça m'a pété à la tête juste ce soir ! xD Voili voilou, c'est un peu du n'importe quoi, mais j'imagine que l'on pourrait qualifier cela de mignon... ? Ou pas. Ah oui, j'ai retrouvé mon PC, Conny, qui était chez le doc' alors je serais là plus souvent ! :D ( Eh ! Qui c'est qui a protesté ? è.é )

**Disclaimer :** Vous le saviez pas, mais Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata... C'est moua ! 8D -s'envole vers d'autres cieux-

**Rubrique qui fait peur :** Petite fic innocente mettant Mello et Near en scène à l'époque de la Wammy's House. Eternelles élucubrations de Melly Mello à propos de l'ambassadeur des Freedent Tabs White ! X3 Il y a un peu Matt. Mello doit avoir 7 ans dans cette histoire ( haha, la fille même pas sûre =.= ).

_____________________________________________________________________

Mello considérait le contenu de son assiette d'un œil dégoûté. Quel était donc cette grosse saucisse noire et molle ? Il l'incisa prudemment avec son couteau : il semblait que la saucisse disposait d'une peau transparente qui entourait la dite matière noire qui se présentait elle-même sous forme de pâte granuleuse et farineuse, humide. Etrange. Vraiment très étrange. Le blondinet approcha précautionneusement son nez de la bouillie noire et huma : l'odeur n'était pas désagréable, ni vraiment agréable. C'était un parfum neutre. Soudain, alors qu'il reculait son visage de son assiette, une main se colla à l'arrière de son crâne et le précipita dans sa gamelle. Mello hurla, tandis qu'un rire moqueur s'élevait de la place à côté de lui. Furibond, le nez recouvert de substance noire et pâteuse, le jeune homme beugla :

« MAAAAAAAAAAATT ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

Il appliqua la dite sentence. Du moins, si « balancer son assiette dans la tronche du coupable en le traitant de tous les noms avant de lui faire plonger à son tour sa tête de tanuki dans sa propre saucisse en purée » signifiait « tuer », alors oui, Mello tua Matt. Un surveillant alerté par le vacarme accouru vers la table où les deux garçons mangeaient. Il y vit le blond gesticuler dans tous les sens en catapultant tout ce qui lui tomber sous la main sur le pauvre Matt roulé en boule sur sa chaise. L'adulte chargé de la surveillance des orphelins sépara les deux bagarreurs ( ou plutôt le bagarreur et sa victime ) non sans mal et s'écria :

« Mais enfin, arrêtez ! Mello ! En voilà des manières ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ! »

Du tac au tac, l'Anglais au sang chaud pesta :

« C'est cet espèce de naze qui me balance du... du... du quoi d'ailleurs ? ! C'est quoi cette saucisse cramée ? »

« Ca s'appelle du boudin noir, c'est un plat français à base de sang de porc cuit. » expliqua le surveillant.

Soudain, l'amateur de chocolat perdit ses couleurs. Il jeta un coup d'œil effaré au boudin explosé dans sa gamelle de céramique, comme s'il avait l'incarnation du Diable et de ses 666 démons sous les yeux.

« M-mais c'est dégueulasse ! Vous êtes malade de nous servir une merde pareille ! Heureusement que j'en ai pas mangé ! » s'exclama le fougueux blond.

« Moi j'ai bien aimé... » intervint Matt en se déroulant pour s'assoir correctement sur sa chaise. « C'est doux comme goût, ce n'est pas désagréable. Je dirais même qu... »

Son argumentation culinaire fut interrompue par un Mello furieux qui lui fourra l'aliment en question dans la bouche.

« Ben mange-le, alors ! »

« Mello ! Stop ! » supplia le pauvre surveillant en tentant de faire reculer l'orphelin surexcité. « Si tu veux savoir, Matt, il existe aussi du boudin aux pommes, du boudin antillais, du boudin blanc,... »

L'esprit de Mello arrêta de suivre après l'énonciation de « boudin blanc ». Si le boudin noir était fait à base de sang de porc, se pourrait-il que... ? Le jeune homme posa ses pupilles incandescentes sur la frêle silhouette de Near, assit un peu plus loin. Il détailla de haut en bas cette petite forme blanche : sa jambe fragile qui pendait dans le vide, trop courte pour toucher le sol, son dos comme une étendue de neige, ses épaules graciles un peu voutées, son genoux relevé avec sa petite main posée dessus, son autre main qui tortillait une boucle claire venant de cette nappe nuageuse de chantilly qu'était sa chevelure. Near était tout blanc : ses vêtements, sa peau, ses cheveux,... Son esprit et son âme devaient l'être aussi. Alors pourquoi pas son sang ? Et si le boudin blanc était à base de sang de Near – par extension, d'albinos ? S'il entamait sa chair, est-ce que de l'hémoglobine blanche comme le lait en coulerait ? Ce n'était peut-être pas si bête après tout. Peut-être que les individus souffrant d'albinisme n'avaient que des globules blancs à la place des globules rouges ? Ils pouvaient très bien être dépigmentés eux-aussi, non ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt ? !

A la fin du repas, le blondinet suivit Near jusqu'à la salle commune, bien décidé à avoir une petite conversation, voire à vérifier la véracité de son hypothèse extravagante si ce dernier jouait avec ses nerfs. Mello espérait presque que ce soit le cas, juste pour écorcher la boule de gomme. Alors que ce dernier, assit devant ses cubes, les empilait pour donner forme à une muraille, le machiavélique petit ange s'approcha de lui dans son dos et se planta derrière lui. Il croqua bruyamment dans une plaque de chocolat noir pour signifier sa présence et attendit. Devant l'absence de l'albinos, il intervint, un peu vexé par ce peu d'impact qu'il avait sur son rival :

« Oy, p'tit génie. Tu savais que t'étais destiné à crever ? »

Le petit orphelin plaça deux cubes supplémentaires sur son édifice avant de répondre d'une voix plate et neutre :

« Toi aussi. C'est notre lot à tous. »

« Mais c'est pas ça que j'voulais dire ! » fulmina Mello. « Je voulais dire que t'étais destiné à crever jeune ! Voilà ! »

« Tu aurais du préciser dans ce cas. » annonça simplement Near.

Le démon au visage d'ange se renfrogna. Au fond, il savait que son ennemi juré avait raison, mais il aurait pu fait un petit effort pour comprendre, ce nul ! En plus, il était sûr que ce silence qu'il laissait toujours planer avant de répondre était le temps qui lui était nécessaire pour trouver ses vannes. Peuh ! Quel manque d'imagination ! Le blond se consola avec cette idée et reprit de plus belle :

« Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Nouveau silence.

« Non. » fit l'enfant.

Tout ce temps pour nier une question aussi simple ? Comme quoi, il n'y avait pas que les vannes qui mettaient du temps à sortir chez lui... Peut-être était-il attardé finalement ? Puis Mello chassa tout de suite cette pensée de son esprit : se faire battre à plates coutures par un arriéré ? ! Jamais de la vie ! Le jeune garçon croqua dans son chocolat avant de répondre, sûr de lui :

« Parce que tu es une proie. La proie de l'Homme lui-même. » expliqua-t-il. « Un jour, on va te saigner à mort pour récupérer ton sang et en faire du boudin ! »

« Pardon ? » répondit Near du tac au tac.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'or fil volte face sans répondre et s'en alla, tout fier, dévorant joyeusement son chocolat. Non seulement il avait réussit à faire réagir son très cher rival sans passer par le traditionnel « blanc », mais en plus il le prenait de cours. Petite victoire ? Non, grande réussite.

___________________________________________

**Le mot de la fin :** ......................................................... Oui, je sais, c'est très con cette histoire... Mais que voulez-vous ! xD Ca fait partie des bons vieux délires bidons qu'on ressasse au coin du feu... Avec Spit Fire ( Nan mais c'est quoi de cross over foireux à la fin, là ? ! ). Bon, avec Mello Jello alors... Hin hin hin ( rire mythique qui ne sert à rien ). N'empêche, ça fait bien deux semaines que je l'ai écrite cette fic et que je n'ai jamais prit le temps de la poster jusqu'à présent... J'avais plein de choses inutiles et/ou futiles à faire ( m'éparpiller, c'est un don chez moi ). Et puis comme je viens de retrouver mon cher Conny ( je me répète ), et MSN avec, je ne fais que discuter ! O.o Et je passe pas mal de mon temps sur les RPG, à bosser sur des fiches et des RP aussi. Bref, on s'en fout de ma vie... x)


End file.
